


Blondes

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexual Monica Reyes, Coming Out, Cute, Dana Scully - Freeform, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s09e11 Audrey Pauley, F/F, If you read between the lines, Mentioned Brad Follmer, Mentioned John Doggett, Monica Reyes - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after Audrey Pauley. Monica and Dana talk about their types. Based very loosely on the song Blondes by Peach.Big thanks to Fiona for the help editing!
Relationships: Monica Reyes & Dana Scully, Monica Reyes/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Blondes

Monica stretched out on her bed after getting out of the shower. While she miraculously had no injuries from Dr. Jack Preijers’s injection, she was still incredibly sore from the car accident that had brought her to the ER in the first place. Just as she had finally convinced herself to get up and get dressed, her phone rang.

“Monica Reyes.”

“Hey Monica, it’s Dana.”

“Dana, hi! What’s up? Is everything okay with William?” Monica’s heart dropped.

“Everything’s fine. My mother is watching him tonight. I was wondering if you felt up to go out for drinks? Maybe decompress a little bit? We’ve had a tough week, especially you.”

Monica took a deep breath and winced as she looked at the bruises dotting her arms. “I suppose it might help me relax a little bit. But I am not driving.”

“Okay, I can pick you up in half an hour?”

“Sounds good.” Monica got up to get ready, spending much more time than she needed to try to decide what to wear.

An hour later, Monica and Dana were at a bar not too far from Dana’s apartment. They had already downed a few drinks each when Monica suggested they play Never Have I Ever.

“What are we, twelve?” Dana chuckled.

“Age is a social construct,” Monica teased.

“Okay, fine. We can play. You go first though, I need time to think of something.”

“Okay, never have I ever been on a boat,” Monica smirked.

“That’s so unfair, you know I’m a Navy brat.” Dana took a drink. “Wait, you’ve never been on a boat?”

“God no, I hate the water. I have since I was a little girl. My parents would take me to the beach and I’d play in the sand the entire time.”

“Remind me to never take you swimming,” Dana mumbled. “Okay, my turn. Never have I ever slept with my boss.”

Monica gave Dana a surprised look before taking a sip of her drink. “Back in New York, Brad and I were together for a while, but then I found out he was a dirty cop. I left for New Orleans shortly after that,” Monica explained with a deep red blush.

“I had a feeling, but it felt rude to ask. I hope I didn’t intrude.”

“It’s ancient history by now,’ Monica laughed. “Never have I ever… had a type.”

A brief silence followed before both girls took a drink, dissolving into fits of giggles.

“Okay, I have to know, what’s your type?” Monica asked.

Dana laughed softly. “I’ve always liked blondes. I don’t know why, but I’ve thought blonde hair was attractive ever since I was a teenager. “

“I would’ve never thought you’d have a thing for blondes,” Monica teased.

“What did you think would be my type?” Dana looked up at Monica. Monica instantly felt nervous.

“Well, um...I don’t know. Brown hair, maybe. Tall. Blue eyes. Crazy intelligent, just like you. Probably a doctor, or maybe a lawyer,” Monica stammered, her heart racing.

“Maybe when I was right out of med school that was my type but not anymore.”

Dana opened her mouth to ask Monica about her type, but before she could say anything the bartender announced the bar was closing soon.

“Do you mind if I spend the night at your apartment? I don’t really want to be alone tonight,” Monica admitted, cheeks flushing.

“Of course.” Dana gently squeezed Monica’s shoulder sympathetically. ”Let’s go.”

The short walk to Dana’s car was silent.

“You never did tell me your type,” Dana said as she started her car.

“Oh, um...” Monica fidgeted, staring down at her hands. “I’ve always liked having an intelligent partner. I suppose I’ve never had a specific type physically, all of my significant others looked different than the last.” Monica could feel Dana’s eyes on her but didn’t dare to look up.

“Monica?”

Monica winced, knowing what was about to happen. “Yes, Dana?” she asked, her voice high.

“Are you…?”

“Gay?” Monica supplied.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I mean, I’m not straight.”

“Oh.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No, I just didn’t know.” Dana smiled softly over at Monica. She reached over and grabbed Monica’s hand. “Hey, you don’t have to be scared to tell me these things, okay?”

Monica nodded quickly, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Dana pulled into her parking garage. “Please don’t tell anyone else. Some people aren’t as accepting. Not even John knows.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Dana gave her an understanding smile, taking her seatbelt off and leaning over to hug Monica.

When they got up to Dana’s apartment, they stayed up for a few hours, reminiscing and telling each other stories from college. Monica told Dana about her ex-girlfriends and about growing up in Mexico, while Dana told her about ex-boyfriends and medical school. The next morning, Dana woke to find some painkillers, a glass of water, and a little post-it with a heart and “thank you” in Monica’s flowy handwriting on her nightstand.

If Monica came into work the following Monday with freshly dyed dirty blonde hair, Dana certainly didn’t mention it.


End file.
